The continuing work of the cooperative group in the chemotherapy of leukemia and solid tumors in children is designed to improve the survival time of children with these diseases and to investigate the value of new agents as they become available. The use of chemotherapy as a prophylaxis against the development of metastatic disease in the solid tumors is being used for several of the solid tumors in children as an adjunct to the use of surgery and irradiation.